


Black Water [Of Monsters And Men]

by Mystyc_Flame514



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514
Summary: Quackity lied.And Techno's firework took his last life...And now he's stuck as a ghost, with near no one who can see him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Black Water [Of Monsters And Men]

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH OK SO I MAYBE WAS GONNA WRITE CHAPTER TWO BEFORE I POSTED THIS BUT WRITERS BLOCK SAID NO  
> Aside from that, huge thanks to Gix- For even giving the prompt and letting me use it, and to Rosie & Syash- For reading and editing  
> This entire chapter is Quackity centric so like ajwndknawd idk man but I'm kinda proud of it

It would be his final time here, wouldn't it?

At least, Quackity assumed so, there wasn't much chance he'd land himself in the soft warmth of the void again… At least it had been comfortable while it had lasted.

He remembers faintly, a time that he'd stayed here. It was calm and quiet, the stars around him flickered in and out of existence.

You could walk away, turn your back on the respawn button that shone in its own intimidating light, but it always found you again no matter how far you ran.

_ Oh how desperately he had tried to fly away from his life back there… _

At some point he'd settled for just lying on his back, wings sprawled as the slate button hung suspended by some unknown force above him. To tell the truth, he had no idea how long he'd been there, no proper way to measure the time gone by. I mean, the sun wasn't rising or setting here, only the small flickers of the stars and that  _ stupid fucking button _ could keep him company.

It wasn't unheard of for people to stay in the void for a while, it truly was comforting, warm and soft and quiet, but there was an almost unspoken rule about it, that if you stayed over the initial grace period you were simply presumed dead. Quackity had crossed that time limit twice over, having been there for a  _ whole week _ , so long that Sam had died and joined him at some point ( _ suffocated in his own Redstone trap if he remembered correctly _ ). He remembered the relieved sigh the Redstone engineer had given, saying that everybody thought he had gotten lost, or that he'd lied about how many lives he'd had left. Quackity didn't really give a coherent response, mumbling a small "M' okay, I'll be back in a bit." And curling further in on himself.

His wings were wrapped tightly around, shielding his face as Sam cast a sympathetic glance back before vanishing from the emptiness, the familiar click of the respawn button echoing after. 

He couldn't remember clearly which life he'd been on at the time, everything seemed to be blurring into a fuzzy haze.

_ One thing that had stuck clearly in his mind though, was that he'd lost his last life.  _

Technoblade had taken his last life. It's not fair, none of this sickening life he'd had to try and fulfill had been fair.

It had been at the festival, he could still see the look of terror on the poor kid's place, the pleading stare as Quackity had stammered over his words.

There was a look of some… actually, almost nothing. Technoblade's face had been completely devoid of emotion as he loaded his crossbow, as the kid had crumpled an arm's length away from him. As the president followed shortly after, as he… 

He shuddered at the thought, hands running through his hair. 

That poor kid was still alive, fighting for his every moment with only his best friend at his side. Far as Quackity knew, he didn't have a family, didn't have anyone to take care of him. 

Quackity had tried to be that for him, tried to offer solace when he could, but having to stay under Schlatt's radar had proven to be a struggle. 

He had hoped that the poor kid had at least felt somewhat calm in his presence.

Thinking about Tubbo made him feel cold, cold and alone like he always had been. 

The void was no longer a warm blanket. The stars had flickered out, the air was frigid, nearly oppressive, he felt like he was choking, the air snatched from his lungs and his wings felt pressed too tightly to his back. 

He wanted to scream, or better yet, hit something. And yet the only thing accompanying the hybrid through his fit was two slate grey buttons.

The old respawn button that he'd seen twice before was replaced with a much more intimidating "spectate".

He wondered for a second if he was separated from the others now. If this void was all to himself and that's why it felt so tight, so closed in.

_ Just as he'd felt in his final moments… _

The default option lay idle under it, untouched by any hand, and hopefully remaining so for the rest of time. 

Everybody who'd lost a life had seen the Title Screen button, none of them had even considered clicking it.

_ And here Quackity was, heavily debating it. _

Nobody knew what would happen, and maybe he found comfort in the lack of security in it.

_ Maybe nothing in his life had ever been secure… _

No.

No, what the Hell was he thinking?

It briefly crossed his mind that pressing that button was suicide, but could it really be if he was already dead?

What if it didn't even do anything? It might just be… broken or something…

He was reaching towards it- 

There was a sudden snap in his head, hand drawing back as if he'd just touched fire.

Why the fuck was his mind trying to justify this-? 

His wings flitted out behind him as he started making a small buzz noise in an attempt to calm himself down. 

He cast a glare at nothing in particular, just a menacing glance as he let the involuntary movement wrack through his body.

The action was familiar to him and ticked him off nearly more than anything. It felt mocking in nature, like a tell that he wasn't in complete control, that there were palpable emotions hiding under his skin. 

He'd told himself it was just a reaction, that they were normal, and yet the taunting feel to them remained, haunting him throughout his life… 

_ Especially in front of Schlatt…  _

That mocking grin on his face as he'd drag his nails across the outside of his wings any time the two were in close quarters. 

The ram seemed to get off on the involuntary shudders and scared trills that wracked his body whenever his fingers dug in a  _ little  _ too much.

His head jerked, almost as if dismissing the idea of his superior. It was another stim, though a less noticeable one at that.

Schlatt.

If he went back, he was going back to Schlatt-

There was a sudden moment, the recognition almost visible on his face. 

_ He’s dead! Schlatt can’t make him do anything for fuck’s sake! _

Whatever happened after he pressed this button, he had no clue. 

He hesitated, but decided whatever it was, was worth it. He couldn’t sit in the void anymore, his wings felt so cramped.

There was a click from the Spectate button that filled the empty silence for a mere second before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> JNDIWAKwjd


End file.
